


A Festive Malec

by mansikka



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 10:25:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Hello :) this is a collection of unrelated one shots that vary in length from 100 to around 1000 words (thank you to those who made the suggestions for these!)This is posting as an advent calendar, I made a post about it on Tumblr; I'll be updating the chapters on here every few days.Enjoy!





	1. Hello!

  

Festive one shots


	2. Elf

He doesn't feel ridiculous like he thought he might. But Alec does feel a little… exposed like this. Still, he did agree to do whatever Magnus wanted if he was home late a fourth night in a row, and this is what Magnus wanted. 'Tis the season, as Magnus keeps telling him, Alec thinks with a smile.  
  
So here he is, staring back at his bemused reflection, wearing nothing but pointy elf boots and an equally pointy hat — that has a bell on the end that tinkles every time he moves.  
  
"Oh, Alexander," Alec hears even before turning around.


	3. Santa

"So. Santa's… a warlock," Alec says, so disbelieving he doesn't even try turning the words into a question.  
  
Magnus fights to hold on to his smile, turning to Alec with the most solemn expression he can. "Of course. How else do you suppose he visits all the children of this world in time for Christmas Day?"  
  
"That's just… a legend. A Mundane legend," Alec insists, still adamant he doesn't believe him.   
  
"All the legends are true, Alexander," Magnus replies. He can't resist.  
  
"Well. Can we meet him?"   
  
Magnus opens a portal, snaps his fingers for scarves and gloves, and winks.


	4. Bath

"Okay. Which hand?"  
  
Magnus looks up from the bathtub still stretching out blissfully in the hot water, nodding towards his left. Alec opens out his hand to reveal a bath bomb with a holly motif, showing him the snowflake one in his other hand and putting it to one side.   
  
Alec kneels down beside the bath and drops the bomb in, watching with Magnus as it begins to fizz. The air is hit with the scent of cinnamon and vanilla, and Alec laughs as Magnus prods at the bath bomb lifting up his finger to show the gold glitter now on the end of it.   
  
"Well. We have nowhere to be until Monday morning. I suppose a _little_ glitter won't hurt."  
  
Alec snorts, knowing full well Magnus wouldn't care if he was covered head to toe in the stuff on a daily basis. But the thought of showing up at the Institute twinkling makes him glad they have this weekend to themselves — and enough time to de-glitter before going home.   
  
The tub is huge, large enough for them to sit side by side. Magnus holds his hand out to steady him as he climbs in, pressing a kiss to Alec's shoulder once he settles then snapping his fingers and holding out a glass.  
  
"What's this?" Alec asks even as he clinks his glass against Magnus'.   
  
"A gingersnap cocktail. There is vodka, ginger liqueur, and a little butterscotch schnapps. As well as cinnamon, nutmeg, and clove, of course."  
  
"It's good," Alec says after taking a sip, the taste strong and sweet on his tongue as the pleasant heat of the ginger works its way down his throat.  
  
"Here's to us. And a quiet, festive weekend."  
  
Alec smiles in agreement before leaning in for a kiss, throwing his arm around Magnus' shoulders to pull him closer.


	5. Mistletoe

"Alex—"  
  
A soft oof blasts from Magnus' mouth as he lands against Alec's chest, smiling at the mistletoe held above them before Alec claims his kiss. Alec has mistletoe everywhere. In the bathroom, kitchen, over their bed. A sprig kept in his desk drawer for when Magnus visits him at the Institute, and practically a wreath of the stuff in the apothecary.  
  
Magnus isn't complaining, of course, closing his eyes as Alec splays his hand over his back keeping him close.  
  
"You know I'd kiss you anywhere anyway, right?"  
  
"You told me to get festive," Alec retorts, kissing him again.


	6. Gingerbread

Magnus is so cocky. He's smiling like he's already won this competition, strutting around Catarina's kitchen like a damn peacock before he's even lifted a finger. Alec holds back a retort at the consolatory pat he receives on the shoulder, straightening up his sheet of gingerbread men, and nodding at Magnus'.   
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Oh, I was just waiting for you," Magnus replies, winking at Madzie as she giggles at them from across the kitchen counter.   
  
"I think you bring out the worst in each other," Catarina says as she holds her phone up, ready to record them as they work. "Competing over cake decorating?"  
  
"Catarina. These are clearly not _cakes_."  
  
Alec catches her eye and winks, nodding to let her know he's ready to start.  
  
"Okay. Three… two… one."  
  
Alec grabs the squeezy bottles of different color icing and starts decorating his gingerbread men, carefully tracing their outline then adding spots to give them buttons. He snaps back the lid on the various decorations they have and carefully lays them out. There are white chocolate stars for those buttons, jelly candies for eyes and noses, and edible glitter for everything else.   
  
He's finished in minutes, wiping away a smear of glitter from the tray and sucking it from his thumb, smiling as Magnus still rushes through his own.  
  
"You aren't done yet?" he teases, earning himself a mock glare from Magnus as he continues to work.  
  
Madzie has already jumped down from her stool and come around the counter for a closer inspection, picking out the one she wants to eat first.   
  
"How did you ice them so perfectly already?" Magnus asks in exasperation, still working on his fourth with two more to go.   
  
"Max," Alec says, his arms around Madzie's shoulders as they watch him together. "We all used to do this kind of thing with him when he was little."  
  
The look of realization on Magnus' face leaves Alec snorting with laughter.  
  
"Looks like you met your match," Catarina says, earning herself a glare as well.  
  
Alec leans in to kiss the grumble from his lips, stepping back before he offers advice for decorating.


	7. Candy Cane

Alec is going to be the death of him, Magnus is sure of it. It's hard enough to concentrate for the way Alec kissed him senseless when he'd arrived at the Institute earlier, his eyes and his lips full of promise for all sorts of things they'll do when they get home. But now here they are, stood at the foot of the Times Square Christmas tree with Jace, Izzy, and Clary, with half the Institute as well, and there is no other word of it; Alec is taunting him.   
  
To make matters even worse, Maryse is stood to their side looking up at the Christmas tree in delight as the lights are switched on, completely oblivious to the menace that is her son. Though that's probably a good thing, Magnus thinks, eyes narrowing in on the way Alec is sucking on his candy cane that can only be intentional for _him_. Alec's mother doesn't need to know about the thoughts either one of them are having for when they are alone.   
  
Alec knows he's watching him, because he looks at Magnus out of the corner of his eye, then uses his tongue to move the cane so the end of it is jutting out of his cheek. He alternates between doing that and giving some far-too-suggestive sucks that everyone else is oblivious to, thankfully, because Alec schools it in whenever anyone else looks his way.  
  
It doesn't help that Alec's arm around him repeatedly drops from squeezing around his waist to sweeping his hand over ass.   
  
So by the time they are all heading home, Magnus is riled up enough to want to tackle Alec to the bed and have his way with him there and then. But he doesn't, instead calmly makes his way across the apartment with a stretch of his arms over his head that he knows Alec will zero in on. He takes off his jacket slowly without saying a word, sure he can feel Alec watching his every move.   
  
Magnus pours them both a drink, handing one out to Alec still without saying anything, passing Alec his glass without letting their fingers touch at all. Alec's eyes are still dancing with amusement, clearly aware of what he's done. He stalks back towards Magnus after hanging up both of their jackets, wrapping one hand around his waist and turning Magnus towards him.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?" Magnus replies, keeping his words calm and level as he plans all sorts of things to get his revenge. Though an easy solution comes to him that instant. He gestures for Alec to drain his glass then does the same, beckoning with his finger to follow him to the couch.  
  
Without breaking eye contact and before Alec can even think to sit, Magnus begins to strip. He takes each layer off deliberately, not even reacting for the way Alec's gaze sweeps over him in appreciation. Though his resolve is tested a little when he's completely naked, and how aroused he already is becomes perfectly evident. Alec licks his lips as he drops his gaze, his hand twitching down by his side like he wants to reach out.  
  
"I thought, since you enjoyed the flavor so much, you might like this," Magnus says, snapping his fingers still holding that eye contact, then pushing the tube he's just summoned into Alec's hand.  
  
Alec takes the tube and turns it over, his smile widening as he reads. "Candy cane flavored lube?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Alec hums in answer, uncapping the lid and sniffing. "It even smells like it."  
  
"Is that good?"  
  
"It'll be even better when I taste it on you," Alec retorts, and Magnus' resolve drops altogether. He pulls Alec to him for a hungry kiss, then goes as Alec backs them out of the lounge. Huffing with laughter as they fall back on the bed together, and Alec crawls between his legs.


	8. Christmas Sweaters

"Okay, Alexander. If that is what you really want."  
  
Alec swallows. He knows that tone, and he also knows that glint in Magnus' eye. He stands still, waiting for whatever is about to happen to do just that, catching Magnus' smile as he walks around him with intent in every step.  
  
"Uh… yeah."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with Christmas sweaters, of course," Magnus adds as he comes to a stop in front of him. "I have no idea why you would think I would be so against them."  
  
"I just thought… because you always look so perfect all the time, that you wouldn't… that you wouldn't want to wear something so… gaudy."  
  
Magnus' smile widens, his head lifting up from looking Alec over, and the heat behind his look for him has Alec swallowing again. Though Alec is then jolting in surprise for the strange sensation of being undressed without moving a single muscle. The snap of Magnus' fingers registers belatedly, and Alec has a couple of seconds to appreciate the naked view of Magnus in front of him before he's snapping his fingers again.  
  
"You wanted Christmas sweaters," Magnus says, holding up his own arm to inspect and humming in approval at the snowflakes over a red background. Alec's own is bright green with a huge decorated Christmas tree on the front of it. Magnus presses his hands against Alec's chest and nudges him backward until Alec knows to sit on the couch behind him.  
  
"I did," Alec agrees, "I didn't mean _just_ Christmas sweaters though."  
  
Magnus hums again, knocking Alec's knees apart with his own before sinking down between them, and walking his fingers up both his thighs. "But this is so much more convenient."  
  
Alec snorts with laughter as Magnus nudges his thighs further apart, slotting his fingers through the back of Magnus' hair as he drops his head down between them.


	9. Eggnog

"Look! Look! Clary, our tinsel matches your hair."  
  
Magnus looks across the living room for Alec's loud exclamation, laughing when he sees him gesticulating wildly towards their Christmas tree.  
  
"Well—"  
  
" _Look_ ," Alec insists, tugging Clary's arm until she's stood next to the tree, almost upending her glass of eggnog in the progress. Clary is clearly holding in her own laughter as Alec tugs at one of the strands of tinsel and holds it up for her to inspect.  
  
"You're right, Alec. It does," Clary agrees, even though it's a scandalous lie. The tinsel is clearly _scarlet red_ with flecks of silver running through it, whereas Clary's is more like _flame_.  
  
Still. Magnus doesn't think the difference in the shades is of any interest to anyone but him. What is amusing the small gathering of their friends and family is just how drunk Alec is already. He's overly affectionate with everyone, and has even startled Simon by throwing his arm around his shoulders and welcoming him. Twice.   
  
No one but Magnus knows that Alec has been nursing a cold for a couple of days, and that on top of that has barely eaten anything. Otherwise, the eggnog wouldn't have gone straight to his head. Normally, Magnus thinks, snorting as Alec spins around too quickly from entertaining Clary with his tinsel antics and in the process colliding with Luke, Alec has a good tolerance of alcohol. Nothing like in their beginning when he'd grimaced at every sip.  
  
"I think you might need to check him over," Raphael says, his voice in that understated amused tone few people but Magnus get to hear. They turn together watching Alec drape an arm around Luke's neck telling him how happy he is to see him. Luke's hand is against his chest to steady him, and he looks out to catch Magnus' eye.  
  
"If you want me to kill Jace with you, let me know. I'm ready."  
  
Magnus turns just as Izzy is sighing, coming to stand by his side.  
  
"Jace? Why?"  
  
"This," Izzy says, gesturing at Alec as he makes his way carefully back to the bowls full of eggnog and refills his cup. "He's clearly sick. Red-cheeked, glassy-eyed. And probably, if I know my brother, hasn't eaten anything for a while."  
  
"Well. That's all true, but… what does that have to do with Jace?"  
  
"Nothing. But he's the one that poured an entire bottle of bourbon in to that eggnog on top of whatever else you already put in. He's the one that keeps directing Alec to that bowl to top up his glass. Look at him."  
  
Jace is stood just behind Clary, his face lit up in delight as he watches Alec's every move. He looks so pleased with himself, practically holding his breath as Alec takes his first gulp of his first new glass.  
  
"I see," Magnus replies, half-amused, and half-exasperated. Perhaps it isn't all that often that everyone gets to see Alec truly relaxed, but spiking the drink so Alec is beyond tipsy without even trying to be, especially when he's ill, isn't really the best way to go about seeing more of it. And he isn't relaxed _now_ , Magnus thinks, looking at the exhaustion on Alec's face as he turns that he's either trying to hide or is too drunk to realize he's feeling.  
  
"He's gonna feel like crap in the morning," Izzy adds, also sounding exasperated herself.  
  
"Oh, I have a remedy or two for that, my dear, never fear. I can fix that."  
  
Though when Alec starts gesturing wildly to Catarina, apparently stage-whispering all the presents they have so far bought for Madzie, Magnus realizes just how unsteady on his feet he is, and can't watch a moment longer.  
  
"How about you and I take a brief rest, hmm?" Magnus says as he wraps an arm around Alec's waist after pushing his own glass of eggnog into Izzy's hands.  
  
"Magnus," Alec says, thoroughly delighted to see him.   
  
"Hello. Let's go to our room for a moment."  
  
"Magnus," Alec says again, pressing a hand to his own chest and looking back at him scandalized. "You can have me anytime you want me. But we have _guests_."  
  
There are snorts of laughter that follow from around the room that Magnus hopes Alec is too drunk to have noticed. He tightens his grip around Alec's waist and watches as he gulps back the rest of his drink.  
  
"C'mon, Shadowhunter," he says, gently towing Alec towards their bedroom, Alec heavier than usual as he leans against him and almost colliding with the door.   
  
Alec giggles the entire time Magnus tries to get him to lay down, only looking up at him triumphantly when he's flat on his back and has tugged Magnus down with him.  
  
"You should lock the door," Alec whispers loudly, trying to pull up Magnus' shirt. Magnus gently grips around his wrists and pins them to the bed, which Alec looks really pleased about.  
  
"I'll tell you what," Magnus says, when he's got Alec to stop wriggling beneath him. "I will go to get us both a glass of water, and then we can resume… this."  
  
"Okay," Alec agrees, lifting his head up as Magnus slides from the bed and takes off his socks and shoes, sighing in contentment when Magnus clicks his fingers to put Alec into bed instead of laying on top of the covers.   
  
"I'll be back soon," Magnus tells him, leaning in to kiss Alec's forehead and frowning for the heat there, pulsing a little magic to put him at ease.  
  
Alec mumbles something back that Magnus doesn't hear, already snoring by the time Magnus is at the bedroom door. He turns to watch him for a moment then quietly slips out.


	10. Holly

"Ow. Wait," Alec calls out just as Magnus is lowering himself into his lap. He pauses comically midway still holding himself open, looking back at him in alarm.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Alec winces as he shifts in the seat again for the sharp stabbing pain in his ass cheek, nudging Magnus back just enough so he can lean to the side. His fingers sweep over and grab what turns out to be a sprig of holly that he raises for them both to look at then tosses to the side.  
  
"I am now."  
  
"Good," Magnus replies, smiling when Alec slaps his lap in invitation again. "Now. Where were we?"  
  
Alec groans as Magnus slides down on to him, loosely gripping his arms around his waist. "Right there."


	11. An Early Gift

His stomach clenches in excited anticipation, pausing in the door for a second thinking Alec might laugh. Magnus tells himself he's an idiot, then talks himself out of turning away again, adjusting the bright red bow that's tied around his girth and gulping back the last of his drink for courage.  
  
Every step he takes towards the living room seems to take twice as long, with Magnus trying to anticipate Alec's reaction the closer he gets. Alec is sat on the couch, his arm still over the back of the couch where Magnus just removed himself from, engrossed in the book on his lap.  
  
Magnus wants to disappear. He now feels silly, and nowhere near as drunk as he should be for this. But he stops in his tracks when Alec turns his page, slowly looking up at him and his eyes blowing wide in surprise.  
  
"Hey. I wondered why you were taking so long," Alec says, beaming up at him and beckoning for Magnus to come closer.  
  
"Um. Yes."  
  
"So. Do I get to unwrap this gift, or is this another one you insist I keep under the tree?"  
  
"Y—you can have this one now, if you want it."  
  
"Oh," Alec says, sliding from the couch on to his knees and pulling Magnus closer. "I want it."  
  
Magnus' throat dries out for the way Alec looks up at him. Hands gripped around his hips as he kisses up his length, before he reaches out to untie the bow.


	12. Warming Up

"Well. I wasn't expecting it to be that cold out."  
  
Alec watches Magnus shudder into his jacket even though they've just stepped into the apartment, and does the same himself. "No. Me neither. There isn't even any snow."  
  
"Is this colder than it was when we spent that weekend in Sweden?"  
  
"Much."  
  
Alec hadn't minded their cabin in Sweden at all. Open fires, hot saunas, and an entire weekend to themselves. It's not the same here, not when they have to go back to work tomorrow, and when their next vacation is weeks away from now.  
  
"Well," Magnus says, coming closer to lean on him, "we can spend the rest of the day warming up."  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Of course," Magnus replies, tucking his gloved fingers through Alec's own then tugging him towards their bedroom.  
  
Alec thinks of being beneath soft warm sheets with only Magnus' skin on him, and decides that's the best way he could spend any afternoon. There is a tussle as they quickly strip themselves, rushing to get beneath their covers then both clinging to one another and avoiding cold toes. Magnus shivers against him, clearly just as frozen as Alec feels. They draw the comforter up over their heads and cocoon beneath it, trading kisses as they warm.  
  
"Is that better?" Magnus asks as he squeezes at his hip, pressing his toes against Alec's shins.  
  
"Much," Alec agrees, rolling on his back and pulling Magnus to slot between his thighs. He sweeps his hands down Magnus' back, gripping his ass and rolling up in encouragement beneath him.  
  
Magnus takes the hint, pressing kisses into Alec's neck as he lazily stirs his hips, then bracing himself better on his forearms so he can lean in for a kiss. "So much for us taking a Christmas walk."  
  
"Hey. We lasted maybe an hour?" Alec protests, thinking of the frosty park they'd weaved a path through clutching on to each other's hand. Everyone else out doing the same looked just as cold, shuffling into cafes with steamed-up windows before giving in and trudging home.  
  
"It's so much colder knowing we have such busy weeks ahead," Magnus replies, reaching down between them to adjust them both.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Though, this is a very good way to be warming up."  
  
"Yeah," Alec agrees, rolling up to meet him with a pleasant weighted heat building in his core. "It is."


	13. Gifts

" _Please portal me home._ "  
  
Magnus smiles at Alec's message, sends a reply to check where he is, then swirls his hands and creates a portal, smiling seconds later as Alec stumbles through.  
  
"Oh, thank you," Alec says with a blasted sigh of relief, arms laden down with more bags than Magnus thinks he's ever seen him with.  
  
"Is it safe to assume that you have now finished all your Christmas shopping?"  
  
"Almost. I have a couple more things I wanna get for you. Out," Alec says, shooing Magnus away when he goes to reach for a bag, "some of them are for you and need gift wrap."  
  
Magnus holds his hands up in defense. "Would you like something to drink?"  
  
"Yes. I'll be back in a second."  
  
Magnus watches Alec stubbornly struggle with all his purchases making his way to their spare room which has somehow become Alec's gift storage room, and where he sneaks off to gift wrap. Magnus starts to make their drinks, wondering if he can guess anything that Alec might have bought for him just by some of the names on the bags, then decides not to think too hard because he doesn't want to find out.  
  
"You know, Alexander. You really don't need to go to all this trouble to buy me so many gifts," he says when Alec returns, holding out his glass and glad that it gets ignored in favor of Alec cupping his face and leaning in to kiss him.  
  
"Magnus. You _like_ gifts. You always say you never had too many of them."  
  
"Alexander. Are you planning on making up for my lack of gifts all by yourself, for all the years of my existence before now?" Magnus teases.   
  
Alec nods back at him, earnest and solemn. "Yeah. I am."  
  
Magnus' heart skips, and as soon as Alec takes the glass from his hand leans in to kiss him again. Then pulls back to squeeze around his ringed finger, and smiles. "And you don't think that this, that your… that the promise you have made me, to give me a forever that no one else ever has; you don't believe that gift enough?"  
  
Alec takes a grateful sip of his drink and smiles, shaking his head before lacing their fingers together, though not before swirling his thumb over Magnus' matching ring. "No. I don't."


	14. A Perfect View

It's bitterly cold. Though as Alec steps out on to the balcony shrugging deeper into his jacket and blowing on his fingers, he thinks it's worth it for their spectacular view. This apartment balcony overlooks much of the city, its twinkling street lights in between Christmas decorations visible everywhere they look.  
  
Alec drapes his arm around Magnus' waist pulling him closer, pressing a kiss to his temple as Magnus leans on him.   
  
"What do you think?" Magnus asks, forever wanting to make Alec happy, forever trying to give him the best of everything no matter where they are in the world.  
  
"Perfect," Alec replies, because it truly is. They have the entire weekend to explore the city beneath them, and the hotel suite behind them a cozy hideaway from the world. There are markets to explore, a concert Magnus wants them to go to tomorrow evening, and probably many other things besides they can fill their time with.   
  
"It is."  
  
"The only thing that could make it even more perfect, would be some snow. I kind of assumed they would have snow here already."  
  
Perhaps Alec has been to too many Christmas markets with fake snow, but he has always pictured arriving to a snowy Berlin. Not that the small amount of the city they've seen so far when they went out to dinner earlier wasn't beautiful anyway.  
  
"Well. We can do something about that," Magnus says, nudging for Alec to stand back to give him room.  
  
"Are you serious?" Alec asks, incredulous as he watches the beginning of the movements he knows means Magnus' magic is about to start bouncing from his hands. Sure enough, with a few graceful moves and pulses of his fingers, there is a crack there in the very air, and Alec finds himself looking up to the beginnings of snow.  
  
"How's that?" Magnus asks, tucking back into his side.  
  
Alec watches the snow as it falls, happier than he'd ever thought he was capable of being. "Perfect."


	15. Decorating

"Here's good?" Alec asks as he steps back from their Christmas tree with his hands splayed wide, as though afraid it might fall.  
  
"Here is perfect," Magnus agrees, snapping his fingers to rid them of the few needles that have already fallen on the floor.  
  
"They're gonna get everywhere, huh?"   
  
Magnus thinks back to last year when it had felt like they were finding pine needles in every room of the apartment for almost the entire Christmas period, and is prepared. "Nope."  
  
Magnus summons the magic he intends to use to keep the tree intact — and green — for longer, aware of Alec watching out of the corner of his eye. He might add a little flourish to his movements for Alec's benefit, aware of him unwrapping the scarf from around his neck and shrugging out of his coat. Magnus smiles when Alec steps up behind him and nuzzles into the back of his hair, helping him out of his own jacket and scarf the moment he drops his hands down.  
  
"Are we gonna decorate it now?"  
  
"How about I fix us some drinks, you take the decorations from the closet, and we make an afternoon of it?" Magnus suggests, already snapping his fingers and smiling for the festive music starting up.  
  
Alec nods in agreement, cups his cheek for a quick kiss, then is walking away from Magnus, taking their coats and scarves to hang up as he goes. Magnus kicks off his shoes and rolls his neck, a little stiff from where they've carried the Christmas tree just far enough away from prying eyes so they can portal it back into the apartment. He peels off his sweater and stretches his arms up over his head, then studies his cocktail table.  
  
"What's in these?" Alec asks when he comes back through, his arms laden with boxes of decorations destined for their tree.  
  
"This is a Christmas gin and cranberry martini."  
  
Alec's smile is a pleased one as he takes his first sip, nodding for Magnus to follow him back to the tree. They have so many decorations that it takes them at least one martini each before deciding where to start. Though it doesn't help that they keep interrupting each other with kisses, or fingers splayed wide over skin beneath shirts.   
  
Not that Magnus is complaining about it, of course, smiling when Alec moves to take off his sweater, and in the process takes off his shirt as well. He sweeps greedy hands over Alec's chest, claiming himself a firmer kiss, and closing his eyes as Alec grabs his ass.  
  
"This is gonna take forever like this," Alec says, his voice already dropping.  
  
"Well. We did say we'd take all afternoon."  
  
"True."  
  
"I should probably change too," Magnus adds, snapping his fingers so that all he's wearing now is a pair of soft lounge pants that Alec immediately slots his hands into the back of and squeezes.   
  
"Yeah. That's better," Alec agrees, snorting with laughter when another snap of Magnus' fingers leaves him dressed similarly.  
  
The tree gets forgotten momentarily as they explore one another in front of it, the lazy arousal of them waking up together earlier returning with more heat. It had been Magnus' fault, really, adamant that they experience some of the simpler things of a Christmas together, like Christmas tree shopping. He'd forgotten he'd set an alarm, already intent on mapping out the runes on Alec's skin with his mouth, both of them grumbling as they forced themselves from their bed when the alarm demanded it.  
  
"We should probably get at least some of these on the tree," Alec says, nudging his foot against one of the boxes nearer to them.  
  
Magnus hums in agreement, though turns to grab both of their martinis instead of doing anything like decorating. He sucks the taste of cranberry from Alec's lower lip, pretending to tip his glass on Alec's chest.  
  
"You'll only have to lick it up," Alec retorts, his voice low and rough, and his free hand still splayed wide in claim over Magnus' ass.  
  
"Oh. How horrible," Magnus replies, tipping the glass just enough so that he has to dart his tongue out over Alec's nipple to catch it.  
  
Alec's eyes narrow, his mouth curling up in a wicked grin. He takes Magnus' glass from his fingers to set them both back down on the table behind him, then leaves Magnus calling out in surprise when he tackles him to the floor. Alec straddles him, grinding his hips over Magnus' and smiling at his appreciative hum in answer, then stretches over for his glass, winking at him over the top of it as he sits on his thighs.  
  
"You were saying?" Alec says but doesn't let Magnus answer him. Already pouring his martini over Magnus' stomach and lapping every last drop up.   
  
"Perhaps you missed a spot," Magnus replies, aching for how hard he is already, and snapping his fingers to refill Alec's glass.  
  
"Well. We can't have that," Alec replies, spilling more over Magnus' chest and spending an age lathing over his nipples.  
  
Magnus slots his hand through the back of Alec's hair as he licks a sticky path over his stomach, obliging him when he tugs on his pants. He lifts up just enough to free himself then kicks them off altogether when Alec gives him room to, then watches as Alec takes a mouthful of his martini with a glint in his eye.  
  
Alec presses on his thighs until Magnus parts them, dribbling the martini over his length and quickly lapping it back up. "I'm gonna need a refill."  
  
By the time they have both drained their glasses for a third time, Magnus is sticky, and spent, and certain the tree will have to decorate itself. He alters his grip on Alec and hums in approval as he spills over his knuckles, snorting when he topples forward and lands in his neck.  
  
"So much for decorating our tree," Alec mumbles, rutting against Magnus' hip as he rides his orgasm out.  
  
Magnus wraps his arm around him, snaps his fingers just enough to get them clean, then drops a kiss on to the back of Alec's hair with a sated sigh.


	16. Glitter

"I'm gonna have glitter all over my back."  
  
Magnus laughs in answer, kissing it into Alec's neck as he adjusts on his knees, nudging for Alec to wrap his legs higher around his waist.  
  
"Well. Perhaps I added a _little_ too much sparkle to the tree."  
  
"Oh really," Alec retorts, reaching up to touch one of the lower branches but then dropping his arm back down and groaning for the way Magnus rolls his hips.  
  
"You weren't complaining at the time."  
  
"I'm not complaining _now_ ," Alec points out. Their Christmas tree is beautiful, and in the very spot they're currently laid in beneath it will soon be a ton of presents. He doesn't even mind that every time Magnus sinks into him probably means even more glitter is spreading to cover them both. There was glitter all over the floor already, and every time Magnus moves another flutter of it seems to rain down on them from above.  
  
"Well, good," Magnus retorts, circling his hips and smiling at Alec's answering grown, before leaning forward to kiss it from his mouth.


	17. Distractions

There is no other way to put it; Magnus is bored. Normally, he'd be happy to sit here in this cabin with Alec indulging in all the festive movies he's never seen before. Wrapped up beneath a ton blankets together on the couch. But Alec is fresh from the shower, the sandalwood of their shared shampoo even more prominent than usual. And he's thrown on these lounge pants that sit low on his waist and cling in all the best places, showing he's not got anything else on underneath them at all.  
  
Okay, Magnus thinks, perhaps he isn't bored, just thoroughly distracted. Alec's eyes are firmly on the TV but he's obligingly turning his head away so Magnus can more easily mouth over his neck rune. He spreads his knees apart when Magnus urges him, only the smallest twitch of a smile to show he's aware of what he's doing. Though he does dart his tongue out to lick his lips when Magnus feels out the shape of him, even if he doesn't look away from the screen.  
  
"Are you watching this?" Magnus asks as he works his hand into his pants, wrapping his fingers around Alec's length pleased with how quickly he's already thickening.  
  
"Yeah. I am," Alec agrees, keeping his eyes on the TV even as he lifts himself up enough to get his fingers in the waistband of his pants to shove them down.   
  
Magnus helps him the rest of the way until the pants are tangled around one ankle, before tucking back into Alec's side as he takes him in hand again. "Then, you should keep watching."  
  
"I will."  
  
Magnus grins at the resolve on Alec's face, studying every ripple of expression for every change of grip and every swirl of thumb. "It's a good movie."  
  
"Yeah."   
  
Magnus mouths at his earlobe, adding nothing else as he listens to Alec's breath repeatedly catching. Alec is determined to keep still, and Magnus is determined not to let him. He snaps his fingers to slick them up with lube and works them down further between his legs, hiding his smile when Alec's stomach gives a violent ripple as he works his finger into him, and Alec sinks down further in the couch to give him room.   
  
Alec keeps his eyes firmly on the TV, even if he's licking his lips repeatedly. Though he's definitely paying attention, because without saying a word he lifts one leg to hook over the arm of the couch giving Magnus easier access to him. Magnus mouths harder at his neck for it, raising Alec's other leg to drape over his own, then crooking his fingers inside him to get a better angle.   
  
The groan that falls from Alec's lips leaves Magnus shifting in discomfort for how tight his pants now feel. Alec lasts only a few swirls of his fingertips inside him before he's turning his head and claiming a hard, whimpering kiss.   
  
"I thought you were watching this?" Magnus says, nodding towards the TV even as he's circling his finger in the exact spot he knows Alec likes.  
  
Alec opens his mouth to speak but doesn't get anything out besides another long groan.


	18. Shopping

"So, Magnus is gonna meet us at the Hunter's Moon in about half an hour," Alec says as he quickly sends him a message back, adding the Christmas tree emojis he knows will make Magnus smile.  
  
"Seriously? We've got—Alec; I haven't even found what I want for Clary yet."  
  
Jace is frustrated, mostly at himself for not finding the perfect gift, which is mostly because he's trying to work out what is perfect and coming up with nothing.  
  
"Just think what she'd like," Alec says, shrugging. "She likes art. Music. Clothes. Jewelry. How can you not find something she'd want?"  
  
"Oh, it's easy for _you_ to say," Jace retorts, dropping his gaze to glower at all the bags in Alec's hands.  
  
Christmas is fast approaching. Alec thinks he's got one more round of shopping to do to pick up a final present for Magnus, and this has to be his third time out. He knows he's bought too much, but it's worth it for the look on Magnus' face when he opens every gift; even if the wrap ends up scattered all over the floor like a gift wrap snow storm in the aftermath.  
  
"How is it any easier for me than it is for you?" Alec asks, carefully glancing at the pitiful bag twisting in Jace's fingers.  
  
"Because, Alec. Magnus _likes_ stuff, okay? And you know what that stuff is."  
  
Okay, Alec thinks, that might be in some ways true. The ear cuff he picked up today is one the exact shape he knows Magnus has been looking for, and the shirt that is carefully boxed ready for wrapping he saw him looking at only last month. There is the vinyl collection he ordered online that he picked up today and can't wait to see Magnus' reaction to. And there are four books that Magnus has been raving about that Alec is especially thankful for, for how easy they will be to wrap.   
  
Why Jace is making such a fuss over shopping Alec doesn't know, shrugging his shoulders before looking around them, then gesturing at an art store across the street.   
  
"There."  
  
"What's there?" Jace says, looking lost.  
  
"That place. I bet if you tell them the kind of stuff she likes to draw, or paint with, then they'll put you some kind of gift package together."  
  
"How am I supposed to know that?" Jace demands. "I only know she's incredible. That everything she draws looks like it's coming to life. How the hell am I supposed to know how she does that?"  
  
"Then start with the chalk she likes," Alec suggests, already making his way towards the store.  
  
"How'd you turn Alec into such a shopper?" Jace demands of Magnus when they arrive at the Hunter's Moon, where he's already seated and smiles as they walk towards him.  
  
"Hi," Magnus says softly to Alec, only for him, and accompanied with a kiss in greeting. And for Jace, "I had nothing to do with it. Alec is a natural when it comes to choosing gifts."  
  
Jace begins to talk about a mile a minute, pulling out the sturdy wooden box of chalks the store put together for him, and the necklace Alec pointed out when he'd been picking up Magnus' ear cuff.  
  
"I found something great for Madzie," Alec adds as Jace continues to talk mostly to himself, pulling out the art set of pastels in the shape of a butterfly and watching Magnus trace his fingers over the tin.  
  
"See?" Jace demands, waving at the art set. "He always knows what to buy."  
  
"Then you are guaranteed to like whatever Alec has chosen for you," Magnus retorts, sliding across the drinks he's already ordered them.  
  
Alec settles down by his side with his hand already clasped around Magnus' thigh beneath the table, catching his eyes shining with amusement as Jace continues to mutter half-under his breath.


	19. Family Dinner

Magnus glances at the time again and tells himself not to panic, that he has plenty of time before their guests arrive. Though as he flourishes his fingers over what feels like the hundredth pan of food in preparation for this meal this evening, Magnus can't allow himself to relax for all the things he's trying to organize at once.  
  
Alec is setting the table, and has decorated the apartment ready so Magnus can concentrate on the cooking. He's even, Magnus thinks with a half-bewildered huff of laughter, arranged most of the drinks they'll be having with dinner. Alec has long been far more confident at his cocktail table than Magnus ever thought he would be.  
  
"I just got a text from Izzy. They're heading over."  
  
Normally, Alec's presence in their kitchen is something Magnus finds settling, though when his words are effectively announcing a countdown, it can only quicken his heart. And not in any good way.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What are you worrying about?" Alec asks softly as he wraps his arms around him from behind.  
  
"Oh, nothing. Just the entire Lightwood family descending on our humble abode for the first time since you moved in here officially."  
  
"What difference does that make?" Alec asks, kissing his neck. "Not like we've not had them all over before."  
  
"No. But not all at once," Magnus points out, still wondering if their seating plan putting Robert and Maryse at opposite ends of the table is a good idea, still not feeling like he'll get a single thing right.  
  
"So? Mom and Dad will be on their best behavior, because they want to argue in front of Max. Max'll probably just ask a bunch of questions about magic like he did the last few times here was here. And everyone else… Magnus, the others come here all the time."  
  
It's true. Jace, Clary, and Izzy are often over at their apartment, coming over for dinner or on rarer occasions even spending the night. Magnus loves it when Izzy stays with them, watching she and Alec relaxed together in a way that he never gets to see anywhere else. Both of them in pajamas sipping on cocktails or hot chocolate and talking about everything and nothing, giving Magnus a sense of comfort that he relishes every moment of.  
  
"I know," Magnus agrees, turning as Alec guides him to and accepting his kisses. "It just feels like a lot, everyone being here at once."  
  
"I'll protect you," Alec replies, teasing him, hands looping lower around his waist as he sways him in his arms.  
  
Magnus sags against him, relaxing as only Alec seems to be able to make him. Nodding in agreement and happy to be wrapped up in a hug. "I'm sure you will."  
  
"Is there anything else I can do to help?"  
  
"No. I think I have just about everything under control."  
  
"Then, I'll get you a drink," Alec replies, pressing a kiss behind his ear. Squeezing Magnus again before he walks out of the kitchen, humming along to the music playing as he goes.


	20. Package

People have been grinning at him ever since Magnus portaled him into the Institute. Even Underhill called out, trying to hide his smile, announcing he had a parcel waiting on his desk. So Alec rounds the corner of his office clutching his travel mug of coffee still half bleary-eyed, having no idea what to expect.   
  
In the center of his desk is a sturdy box that, when Alec gets closer, he realizes is covered with pictures of dildos. He rips the box open with a snort, pulling out the beautiful handmade glass tree bulb inside, holding it up to inspect in the light.  
  
"Magnus said you wanted decorations for your tree," Jace says, practically skipping into the office with glee on his face announcing this is his handiwork. "Clary made me go to this Christmas market. I don't know. Thought you'd like it."  
  
"It's perfect," Alec says, looking at the intricate figurines inside the glass and smiling before looking up at Jace. "Thank you. Magnus will love it."  
  
He pretends to be checking through his desk for work, and can almost feel Jace vibrating with mischief without even looking.  
  
"So, uh… anything you need me to do, Alec?"  
  
Alec hums in agreement, tapping his finger against a report that's come in from Idris about a new kind of weapon they want them to try. "Take this to Izzy. Maybe put a small team together so you can test this stuff out when it comes in."  
  
"On it," Jace agrees already holding his hand out for the report, his eyes darting to the box on the desk even as he tries to stop himself looking.  
  
"Jace," Alec says, when he's almost at the door. Alec hears him spin back around and is sure he can hear him holding his breath.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"This," Alec says, prodding at the box in disinterest before carefully putting the bulb back in.  
  
"Uh… yeah."  
  
"It's not our brand. This stuff's just not all that durable, you know? You use it once and it just—"  
  
"Woah. Woah. _No_ ," Jace blurts out, eyes wide in alarm and his face draining of color as Alec watches him.  
  
"I'm just saying," Alec says, not breaking eye contact as he takes a sip of his coffee, "if you're buying us stuff like that for Christmas? We have a catalog at home that you can—"  
  
Alec doesn't need to finish. Jace has already spun on his heel, and as Alec grins after him, he can practically hear him running down the hall outside. He slides his phone from his pocket, angles it just right to get as much of the box in as he can, then pulls the bulb out again to take a photo of that as well.  
  
" _We have a gift_ ," he writes as a caption, absently checking through another stack of work after hitting send. Then carefully pushing the box on to a shelf out of sight of other people coming into his office, smiling to himself for Magnus' reply.


	21. Sleigh Ride

There are snow-capped mountains everywhere they look, and overhead the sky is the color of spilled ink, dotted with bright, hot stars. Though most of Magnus' attention during this sleigh ride is taken almost entirely by Alec snuggled up beside him, catching every look of delight on his face for every new thing he sees.   
  
Alec's gloved fingers cling on to his, and every few minutes he squeezes them, drawing Magnus' attention to something he wants him to notice. Though with the blankets tucked around their shoulders and covering their laps there is also the occasional thumb that presses along his thigh out of sight.   
  
"This is perfect," Alec says, turning so he can kiss him, keeping Magnus in place with his other gloved hand.   
  
"Yes. It is," Magnus agrees, taking his turn to stroke his fingers over Alec's thigh, catching his smile when his thumb strays to trace along his fly.   
  
"I'm glad we're staying tonight," Alec adds, his kiss loaded with his intent for this evening when they return to their firelit lodge and thaw out from the cold.   
  
"Me too," Magnus agrees, stealing another kiss before Alec turns away again, adjusting so Alec can rest his head on his shoulder.


	22. Stocking

Alec nods to the final group of Shadowhunters as they depart from their morning briefing, giving everything a quick glance over before making his way to his office. He closes the door behind him, sinking down at his desk and turning to check the door again before opening his desk drawer.  
  
His fingers brush over the soft fur of the Christmas stocking, pulling it out yet intending to open it on his lap out of sight. Alec feels the lumpy shapes in the stocking trying to guess what might be inside today. Every morning this week there has been something different from Magnus, who seems intent on keeping him in the festive spirit whatever way he can.  
  
The reason for Alec's sneaky behavior is caution based on previous gifts. There have been chocolate willies, a candy that he'd die of embarrassment if someone was to walk in catching him sucking it, and a ton of other silly things that make him smile, even if they're probably not suitable for work.  
  
Whatever today's gift is seems a little flatter than previous offerings. He thinks there is fabric, confirming that when he slots his fingers inside and pulls out a tie. Alec holds it up and smiles at the Christmas tree that adorns it, laughing when he presses a button and the entire thing begins flashing lights.   
  
There is something else Alec can feel through the stocking even as he's smiling at his tie. He reaches back inside, fingers snagging around what can only be a photograph. Alec sucks in a sharp breath for the image before him; Magnus draped out provocatively on their couch wearing nothing but this tie.  
  
Alec smiles at the caption on the back saying come home soon, taking his time to then study the picture more thoroughly. Wondering how the hell he's going to give an adequate thank you back.


	23. Beside The Fire

"You wanted to see me?"  
  
Alec looks up from his desk and smiles as Magnus walks towards him, standing and leaning in for a kiss.  
  
"Well. Always. But yeah, I did," Alec agrees, looping his arms low around his waist and swaying. "Hi."  
  
Magnus sags against him, happy to be held and apparently not needing to do anything urgent in the Institute. "Hello. I thought perhaps the wards had failed, or—"  
  
"No," Alec says, cutting him off with another kiss. "No work stuff. Not tonight."  
  
"Then, what is it?"  
  
"Well," Alec says, kissing him again, and turning Magnus in his arms until he can hook his chin over his shoulder, nodding towards the door behind them. "Almost everyone has gone home for one kind of holiday or another. There's barely anyone left in the Institute. Aside from a couple of people who know better than to disturb me, there's… just us here."  
  
Magnus smiles for the implication of his words and the hand flattened against his stomach that is slowly moving lower. "Oh?"  
  
"And," Alec adds, pressing a kiss into his neck, "aren't you always telling me how much you love this fireplace?"  
  
The fireplace in Alec's office is beautiful, Magnus thinks, snapping his fingers to start a fire crackling before closing and locking the office door behind them.  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"A rug, for starters," Alec replies, kissing behind his ear as he nudges for Magnus to move towards the fire, though doesn't let go of him as they walk. "Floor's cold."  
  
"And after that?" Magnus asks, closing his eyes for Alec already sweeping his hands up over his chest and helping him out of his jacket.  
  
"Whatever you want. I'm all yours."  
  
Magnus leans in to kiss him as he starts working open Alec's shirt buttons, intend on indulging in him for hours.


	24. Beneath The Tree

The colored lights of their Christmas tree warp and stretch across Magnus' skin, casting strange patterns over his face in the dark. They have turned out all the other lights in the apartment aside from those on the Christmas tree and the few others strung up around them. Alec feels like they are in their own little bubble, that they have portaled far from home to somewhere very different, even though they haven't moved at all.  
  
"This was a good idea," Alec whispers, angling up to claim another kiss that he half-misses for the aching pleasured heat the stir of Magnus' hips sends through him.  
  
"It was," Magnus agrees, sighing out his own low moan.   
  
Alec adjusts one of the pillows beneath his head, holding himself up as Magnus moves one of the blankets tangled beneath his back so it isn't digging in. They've been laid here for hours beneath their Christmas tree indulging in nothing but each other. Alec thinks he could lay here for hours more doing exactly the same, for the feel of Magnus in him, and on him, and the soft cat eyes blinking back at him that speak of how relaxed Magnus is.   
  
"I love you," Magnus adds as he leans in for another kiss, never once breaking their eye contact.  
  
"I love you too," Alec replies, luxuriating in the feel of Magnus inside him, wrapping his arms in a loose grip around his back.


	25. Mid-Winter Retreat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone who asked for the advent calendar, I hope this really did put a smile on your faces in the morning! 
> 
> Happy Holidays <3

  
"So. Remember. I can't portal you. So I couldn't take us anywhere nearly as… exotic as you normally do," Alec says, his hand still covering Magnus' face so he can't see a thing.  
  
"Yet. You can't portal me _yet_ ," Magnus replies, because Alec's magic is new, and in time he'll be able to do all kinds of things that currently feel out of his grasp. Though one thing Alec can still do better than anyone, magic or not, is surprise him. Magnus holds on to his arm trusting Alec to guide him, listening out for a key in a lock and a door handle turning.  
  
"Okay. Yet," Alec agrees, kissing his cheek even as he's still wrapped around him from behind. "But I still thought this could be good."  
  
Alec's need to give him a weekend away now in the middle of winter when their lives have been a chaotic few months could not have been more welcome. Magnus doesn't care that they're probably still in New York, that they came here in a Mundane taxi with Alec insisting he snuggle into his neck so he couldn't see the direction they were heading.  
  
"This will be wonderful. Whatever it is," Magnus tells him, and it will be. They've been married a few months, Alec immortal even fewer, and their existence at the moment seems to be a constant race to adapt. But Magnus has promised himself not to think of such things. Alec has organized this escape from everything, and he intends to enjoy every moment of that.  
  
Magnus hears floorboards beneath their feet as Alec guides them, is sure he can feel in the very air that wherever they are is old. And he's right; when Alec removes his hand they are in the living room of an old house that is simply stunning. A fire is crackling in the hearth, the only light apart from it some muted lamps on two matching tables. Everything is soft, and quiet, and still.  
  
"This place has the most ridiculous waiting time for reservations," Alec says as he helps Magnus from his jacket, taking his hand as they begin to explore. "But it's ours all weekend. I ordered enough food in so we don't have to go out at all if we don't want to."  
  
Magnus agrees. When Alec leads him into the kitchen it's as though Alec has prepared for them to be snowed in. There are bottles and bottles of their favorite drinks, and the fridge is stocked with everything that they like. And there are enough snacks covering every surface for both of them to not be hungry for some time to come.  
  
"This is perfect, Alexander. Thank you."  
  
Alec pulls him close, cupping Magnus' face to draw him into a kiss. "We have a long, long time to keep trying to give each other everything."  
  
Magnus' heart skips as it always does for the reminder that Alec is his for always. He wonders sometimes if it will take decades, or even centuries, for that feeling to stop. But as he takes Alec's hand to be led back through into the living room, the light from their fire glinting on his wedding ring as he does, Magnus doesn't think he minds if he never gets used to it. How could he ever, when he's never thought he'd have everything he wants, like he's got with Alec?  
  
They make it no further than that living room. Alec undresses him slowly, kissing every revealed inch of Magnus until the shadow of flames is the only thing dancing across their skin. Alec lowers him to the rug in front of the fire, loving him in all the ways only Alec ever can. Magnus feels cherished, and honored, and so full of that love, that Alec is kissing away his tears even as he slides into him.  
  
"I'm yours. Always," Alec tells him, thumbing away a stray tear from his cheek before he leans in to kiss him again.  
  
Magnus settles his hands over Alec's shoulders, wraps his legs high around his waist, and rolls up to meet him, showing that same love back.

* * *


End file.
